A Letter
by MissDizzyD
Summary: What does Clove think of Katniss now? Does Rue forgive Marvel? Does Gale FINALLY understand that Katniss and Peeta are happy? And how does Foxface feel about Peeta? A series of short letters from character to character. Not all fluffy, boring romance. Enjoy : Rated T because I don't know what's going to be said in future letters.
1. Cato and Clove

_At the beginning of every chapter, I'll include what song I was listening to while writing, just for the hell of it and for common interest. If you don't care, just ignore it! :)_

_Song of the chapter: Alex Day – Forever Yours_

**A Letter:** Cato and Clove

Cato,

Idiot. Why couldn't you just win the freakin' Games? I just wanted you to live. The last thought I had before I died was _'if he doesn't win this, I'll kill him'. _Well, here we are. Both dead. Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it now.

I've forgiven you about the Glimmer thing by the way; I understand now that you were just trying to get more sponsors for us to help our survival. Of course, you didn't admit that to Glimmer, you just let her think she was special. And you let me think that you didn't want me anymore. That hurt the most. Thinking I wasn't good enough.

Don't feel guilty about the Feast, you wouldn't have gotten there in time anyway. Thresh would've killed me anyway and then killed you and we'd both be dead. Oh wait, we are anyway. Dumbass. I can't blame you really – Katniss was formidable on her own but when Peeta left us, they were unstoppable. Peeta would have been a pushover to kill, but he was determined to keep her alive.

I love you, dead or alive. I think I always have.

Love,

Clove

* * *

Dear Clove,

Please don't laugh at my attempt at emotion, this letter will be cringe worthy and embarrassing but I've got to tell you.

I'm completely in love with you, Clove.

Wow, that wasn't nearly as difficult as I expected. I'm actually smiling.

Everything I did in the Arena after your death was to avenge you. I killed Thresh. I drew it out. I made him apologise with his dying breath. He took you from me and he had to pay. I made him pay.

I think the most important thing I have to tell you is that the whole affair with Glimmer was an act. She's an airhead bimbo, and she's got nothing on you. You're more beautiful than you know and you have the personality to match that. You're so much more special than her, in every single way. I prefer brunettes anyway.

Wow, this is getting dangerously cheesy. So I'll stop now.

Yours forever,

Cato


	2. Glimmer and Marvel

_Alex Day ft. Carrie Fletcher – This Kiss_

**A Letter:** Glimmer and Marvel

Marvel,

What can I say? You're a bit of a tosser most of the time but you respected me as a person, unlike Cato who saw me purely as an object. I did actually like you quite a lot. I wouldn't say love – that's pushing it a bit far, but I would've settled for you if there was no one else. Wow, that sounded slutty even to me. But you know what I mean. I think we would've gotten on quite well if we'd met naturally back at home in District 1.

Anyway, I know you probably hate me for what I did in the Arena, but it was an act between me and Cato. I'm pretty sure him and Clove were down with each other, but to me he was disgusting, between you and him, you'd win every time. I thought me and Cato might get us more sponsors – we were rivalling Katniss and Peeta – and I'm sorry if I confused you or hurt you. I'm guessing I did and I think that's why you yelled at me the day before I died. Of course we never finished that conversation because Katniss ruined it.

I'm sorry it ended the way it did. We never really sorted that out. But, hey, we're in the same place now so maybe we could talk it through.

Yours until you no longer want me,

Glimmer

* * *

Glimmer,

Wow, I feel like an arse. The last time I spoke to you, I was yelling. How is that right? It isn't.

I know that publically, you were the bubbly blonde from District 1, but somehow I don't think that was the real you. I only got a few glimpses of the real Glimmer in our short time together and she was different. Introverted. Shy. You're not has happy as you'd have everyone believe. I could make you happy, Glimmer. I know you had that thing with Cato and I'm not sure if that was real or fake or halfway between the two, but just consider me. Please? Trust me, I'm better for you than Cato. I love you. He didn't.

You were always the one,

I miss you,

Marvel


	3. Katniss and Peeta

_Carrie Fletcher – Lady Godiva Remix_

**A Letter:** Katniss and Peeta

Peeta,

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realise your feelings. You weren't pretending in the Arena, were you? It took me way too long to realise that and even longer to figure out my feelings. I thought you would get sick of me and give up. But, thank God, you stayed with me.

Did you know that every time I look at you I get butterflies? It's silly. I'm a grown woman who has killed people and nearly died too many times to remember and still I get butterflies like a silly school girl. Only you could inflict that.

There are so many things to thank you for. Thank you for saving my life countless times from the Careers and Snow and even myself in the end. Thank you for keeping me sane in both Arenas; between jabberjays and confusing allies, I thought I was going mental. Thank you for the abundance of cheese buns that you made for me. I really like them.

Most of all, thank you for the bread that started it all.

You'll always be _my_ Boy With The Bread,

Katniss

* * *

Sweetheart,

Sorry about the use of Haymitch's condescending nickname – I know how much you hate it, but it sums you up perfectly.

You've made your mistakes but nobody is perfect. And what's more – I love you. Since I was 5. You were there in your pretty dress with your two braids. You looked so beautiful. How could I not fall in love? So I was always there for you. First with the bread, then in the Arena and the Quell. I faltered during the rebellion and made a mistake that I'll never live down.

I tried to kill you. I didn't realise until afterwards what I almost did. I almost killed my reason for living. Thank God for Boggs and his quick thinking and wicked right hook. I miss Boggs. I'm sure you do too; he was like a father to you. I think he was in love with Coin. I heard his mumbling about her when he fell asleep on watch one night.

I know how you feel about marriage but if you still want me in your life then I'm happy as just friends.

Eternally yours,

Peeta


	4. Rue and Thresh

_Alex Day – Forever Yours_

**A Letter:** Rue and Thresh

Rue,

Little bird,

I feel so guilty. I should've protected you in the Arena like I was meant to, but instead I left you, a sweet little girl, to fend for yourself in one of the hardest places in the world. We might've won together and we could have gone home. Instead I was arrogant and selfish.

I was never one for alliances, but I shouldn't have left you all alone in that Arena and that guilt will stay with me forever. You were so delicate and you had family that needed you, it was more important that you got home than me.

You were the Mockingjay. Not a fighter like Katniss, but the sweet songbird that you sang to in the orchard back home. The one that you loved you so much. That's how I'll remember you.

You're a sweet little bird.

Thresh

* * *

Thresh,

Thank you for all the comfort after we were Reaped. You were like a big brother to me all the way through training and it helped me more than you could possibly know. And you saved Katniss' life from Clove. I'm proud of you for that. Despite the fact that you were in the Games, you let her go for me. With that simple act, you, in effect, helped start the rebellion. Thank you.

Don't feel guilty over my death, Katniss took care of me and now I'm safe and warm in the meadow forever.

Thank you for taking care of me on the train,

Rue


	5. Marvel and Rue

_Alex Day – Missing You_

**A Letter:** Marvel and Rue

Hey Marvel,

I'm a sweet little girl from District 11. You killed me. I forgive you. It was a very long painful death, as deaths go, but I like the way you killed me. I got the chance to inspire the leader of the rebellion and in my last moments, I listened to Katniss singing a beautiful song. And I have a feeling that if me and Katniss had ended up being the final 2, she would've let me win. And that couldn't happen. So thank you.

Wow, it's weird thanking someone for killing you. Oh well. You seemed like you might've been a nice boy if the Games didn't exist.

I'm sorry that Katniss killed you in revenge, but I think you messed with the wrong girls at the wrong time.

Sorry and thank you,

Rue

* * *

Rue,

I never spoke to you in the Arena but you seemed like a decent girl. I'm sorry I had to kill you, but it was the Games and by their very nature, killing is necessary. I do have one regret – I wish I'd killed you quicker. You do seem like a nice, sweet girl and I saw you singing to the Mockingjays. Your voice was beautiful, so high and clear. You didn't deserve pain in your final moments, but Katniss got me back for that, she shot me in the throat – it felt like ice burn.

Sorry for the pain, but it was quicker than if Cato got you,

Marvel


	6. Haymitch and Effie

_This took me forever to write. Literally forever. :P_

_Chameleon Circuit – Travelling Man _

**A Letter: **Haymitch and Effie

Effie,

I know I always say that you're a Capitol tart and I'm not going to take that back – you are. But you're the nicest Capitol tart I've ever met. And I've met an awful lot of tarts. You're actually quite kind and caring, in the fussiest way I've ever known.

You helped two people that would become my two best friends and it was you who got them sponsors, I just sat back and watched the master at work. I can't make that up to you. You did what I couldn't – you made them suitable for viewing by the Capitol and part of me wishes you'd given me lessons in that. I wish we could've been seen in public without you being embarrassed that I'm just a slob from District 12. I would've changed for you.

One last thing, the relief of finding out you were alive after your 'stay' in the Capitol during the rebellion was one of the best feelings I've ever felt. But I'll never say it again and I'll deny it if anyone asks.

Well, that's everything I guess,

Goodbye sweetheart,

Haymitch

* * *

Dear Haymitch,

Despite all the Games we've overseen together, we never really bonded or got time with just the two of us. Well, we did, but it was tense and we were rude. I regret my lapse of manners and I hope you can forgive me. I might come and visit you in District 12 if that's ok. I miss Katniss and Peeta and their children and… I guess I might miss you too. Can I come and see you?

I might send you some clothes as well; you looked quite good in a tux before the Games. I never thought I'd say that. Feel free to invite me around any time.

Yours,

Effie x


	7. Peeta and Foxface

_Chameleon Circuit – The Doctor is Dying_

_If you hadn't noticed, I'm a great fan of Trock :)_

**A Letter: **Foxface and Peeta

Foxface,

I wish I knew your real name. I have so many regrets from both of my Games, but my arrogance killing you when I didn't even know your name was a big one for me. I'm so sorry. I was never good at identifying edible and poisonous plants and my stupidity killed you. I feel terrible about that, you deserved a much better death; you were so intelligent and outstandingly cunning.

You deserved a long, happy life.

I'm so sorry,

Peeta

* * *

Peeta,

Don't feel guilty. I knew what I was doing. I was the weakest left. Thanks for the easy way out.

The one they call Foxface.


	8. Katniss and Foxface

_Chameleon Circuit – Still not Ginger_

_Idea developed with the assistance of __Colemet D. Kickshrub__. We have a genius in our midst. :)_

**A Letter: **Katniss and Foxface

Foxface,

I hope you're ok wherever you are. I just wanted to tell you that out of all the Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games, you were the one I respected the most. Your cunning intelligence was something that I admired greatly. The way you stole from the Careers without then even noticing was genius. I wish we could've been friends, but friendships in the Arena are hardly viable.

I also wish I knew your name. I bet it's something pretty and mysterious.

I'm not sure if you meant to kill yourself with those berries, but if you did then you are so clever, making the whole world believe that your suicide was accidental.

One last thing – when I saw you after the bloodbath thank you for sparing my life. I'm sure you could've found a way to kill me if you wanted to – you were just that clever.

Thank you for everything,

Katniss

Hello Katniss,

We never spoke in the Arena but, trust me, I admired you from afar. I knew it was you who blew up the Careers' supplies. I was watching you from the bushes at the edge and your shooting was incredible. I commend you. I also knew that your friend, Rue, had been there because I walked right past her hiding place while she was there.

The main thing I need to thank you for was letting me live after the bloodbath. When we ran into each other I was sure you would kill me. You could've done so very easily – you had the knife and the opportunity but for some reason you didn't follow through. I'll never understand that. I think it's because you are just a nice person.

Thank you for my life, even if you only gave me a few extra days.

"Foxface"


	9. Finnick and Johanna

_Chameleon Circuit – Type 40_

**A Letter: **Finnick and Johanna

Finnick,

Hey, man. I can't believe you died like that. Hard luck. I miss you so much, but nowhere near as much as I know Annie misses you. I'm trying to look after her and the kid for her, but I'm just not a father figure apparently.

You were the closest friend I ever had and you helped me through the toughest stages of my life. You took care of me in the 75th and you helped me through the rebellion. I never really told you how much I appreciated you because I assumed you'd be here forever, but the truth is, you really meant a lot to me.

And, hey, the rebellion worked. You helped that. You fought to protect your family and it worked, the Hunger Games are gone forever. I speak for all of Panem when I say your sacrifice was greatly appreciated.

See you later Finn,

Johanna

Johanna,

There's so much I should say, but I don't know how to begin. Ok. I figured it out.

Take care of my family or I'll make you pay when you join me up here.

Ok, now that I've got business out of the way, I'll be kind. You were the toughest, craziest, most out-there friend I ever had and people listened to you. You made a difference, just like you always wanted. Thank you for watching my back in the clock Arena. That was one of the hardest times of my life and you helped me through it.

The last favour I can ask is that you please, please don't walk around naked when you're babysitting my son. I don't think he needs that mental scarring so early in his life.

Your friend,

Finnick


	10. Thresh and Foxface

_Chameleon Circuit – Gallifreyan History 101_

**A Letter: **Thresh and Foxface

Foxface,

The first thing that I need you to know is that I'm so sorry for scaring you after that explosion. I knew you'd been stealing from the Careers for a while and I'd wanted to ally with you for ages. So when I heard you in the ashes of their stuff I was going to invite you into an alliance.

Apart from then and at the Feast, I only saw you once. I think you thought that I was going to try and kill you then as well, but really I was still looking for you as an ally. I couldn't believe my luck when I just ran into you.

But you ran and I never saw you after that apart from at the Feast when you played that trick on the rest of us. That was pure genius. Hiding _in_ the Cornucopia? I think you accomplished a first then. Congratulations. So that was the last time I saw you. I was going to track you after the Feast and see if you wanted to work together to wipe out the Careers (with your incredible brains and my strength we might have actually succeeded), but then I killed Clove and Cato started tracking me and the rest is history.

I regret not just asking you in training. I wanted to from the moment I watched your Reaping. You were so clever.

Thresh

* * *

Thresh,

You impressed me in the Arena. I watched you saving Katniss' life at the Feast and then killing Clove and fighting Cato later on. I was watching from the top of the hill. I'll never understand why you did what you did. Especially in letting Katniss live. She was possibly the biggest threat to you in that Arena, but you let her live. I can only assume it had something to do with little Rue. She was adorable.

Even though you impressed me, you also terrified me. We only had one brief meeting and I think you were going to try and kill me. It was by the river. Do you remember? I was creeping down one bank and you appear from the trees on the other side. That was scary as hell. I didn't think, I just ran then. I could hear you pounding after me, splashing through the river, but your muscle gave you extra weight and I was always fast. And then I was running on pure adrenaline, which helped me even further.

There was one point though when you shouted for me to wait. That almost made me stop. If you were going to kill me, why were you being so obvious? But I was scared. I'm sorry that I didn't stop. I wish I had.

I also wish I'd gotten to know you before the Games,

Love,

Foxface


	11. Katniss and Clove

_Chameleon Circuit – Blink_

**A Letter: **Katniss and Clove

Hey Girl on Fire,

You know that I hate you, but you still don't know the reasoning. Believe it or not, I didn't hate you because of your 11 in training or because you nearly killed me too many times to remember or even because you spat blood in my face (that was gross, 12). It was because you just didn't understand what Peeta was willing to do for you. How thick are you, 12? Really?

He was willing to lie to and betray the Careers for you. After Cato passed out from the trackerjacker venom and Peeta hobbled off, I could've killed him. But I didn't because I wanted to know how much you'd do for him. You surprised me, 12. You nursed him back to health and risked the Feast for him.

I don't like you, not by any stretch of the imagination, but you sure were committed to save him considering that you didn't really know the guy.

I still hate you but I wish you a long and happy life with Peeta,

Clove (the terrifying girl who almost killed you on multiple occasions)

P.S. Don't forget me, 12.

* * *

Clove,

I think you were in love with Cato. I wish you could've had your happy ending like I had with Peeta. I'm so sorry that you couldn't be together. After you died, Cato went literally mad. Everything he did was to avenge you. He killed Thresh and he got so close to the title. But I was so determined to get home. I'm sorry that I couldn't let him live. If the 3 of us could have gotten out of that Arena alive, I would never have killed him. But it's the Hunger Games. I think you understood that as well as the rest of us.

I'm sorry you died the way you did, you deserved better,

Love from,

Katniss (Or '12')


	12. Peeta and Gale

_Chameleon Circuit – Kiss the Girl_

**A Letter: **Peeta and Gale

Dear Gale,

I know that you and Katniss have your problems, but I think she misses you. Please come and visit us in 12, we can talk about everything and work something out. I don't like seeing Katniss upset and she is at the moment. You were her best friend and nothing can change that. We need to talk this through.

I know Katniss wanted to write to you, I found her asleep at the desk the other day with a piece of paper. The only words on it were _'Dear Gale'_. She couldn't find the right words. We all know that I'm better with words than her so I finished her letter for her.

In the Capitol you said _'she'll choose whoever she can't survive without'_. And the truth is, Gale, she can't survive without both of us. She needs her best friend back. God knows I can't hunt.

Come and see us.

Please?

Your friend,

Peeta

* * *

Peeta,

First of all, I hope you and the kids are ok. Can I come and see your family?

I think I've finally accepted that Katniss wants you. I think I always knew it but I'm a fighter. I had to try. I never hated you, either, I got jealous. I'm sorry about that. You deserve her and I know that she'll be safe as long as she's got you. Just remember, I'm still a hunter – don't hurt her. Ever.

Please can I visit you?

Gale


	13. Cinna and Portia

_Tyler Ward – Forget You_

**A Letter: **Cinna and Portia

Portia,

Hey Doll. So much to say and no where to begin. I'm not good at expression my feelings in a verbal way. I put all my emotions into my work. I think you knew this better than anyone. You understood what I was doing with Katniss' mockingjay dress and you accepted that you couldn't stop me. Thank you for not trying to talk me out of it.

Your clothes were so beautiful and you did so well with Peeta. They finally got together! Can you believe how long it took them?

I wish you didn't have to die for change, but at least we're in the same place now.

Your friend and partner,

Cinna

* * *

Cinna,

I look back on what happened in the last week of your life and I don't feel the need to change anything. Your death made our little Mockingjay determined to make change happen. You sacrificed yourself to help the cause and you won't ever be forgotten.

I wish they hadn't tortured you in the Capitol. You deserved a quick, painless death but I'm so proud of you. You didn't tell them anything and you didn't betray Katniss. I'm so _so_ proud of you. You made your choices and they ultimately helped free Panem from its oppressors.

And besides all of the hugely important sacrifices you made, you made the best clothes that I've ever seen. Screw the Capitol and their surgical enhancements; you showed people that they weren't necessary. You showed people their own inner beauty.

I miss you,

Porita


	14. Katniss and Madge

_Chameleon Circuit – Mr Pond_

_Part of me regrets starting this Fanfiction because I feel like I'm neglecting my other baby – Whispers in the Night. You should all check it out, because I'm going to focus on that one for a few days :) _

_Sorry if this is inconvenient, but I have massive plans for that story and I need to get them down before I forget. I promise I'll update this one soon though._

_Dizzy xx _

**A Letter: **Katniss and Madge

Madge,

Thank you for being my best friend in school for all those years and not shying away from me because I was quiet and surly. You accepted me for who I was rather than just ignoring me.

I have so much to thank you for, Madge. You gave me the pin that gave me a name, which in turn freed Panem and stopped the Hunger Games. Thousands of children owe you their lives. I wear that pin wherever I go. In your honour.

But it's my fault that you died. You could've lived a long and happy life if I hadn't started the rebellion. I'll carry that guilt with me forever. My life is so much darker now that you're dead.

I miss you, rich girl,

Katniss

* * *

Katniss,

We didn't really talk much before your first Games, but seeing you go into the Arena was one of the most painful experiences of my life. We got closer when you got home and that year was one of my happiest ever. It was great – having a best friend. Then you went into the Games again. I thought I was actually going to lose you. It was awful, knowing that I could wake up one morning and you might not be alive anymore. Then the fire bombs started falling.

Your friend, Gale, tried to get me out. He almost arrived in time, as well – he got there just as the roof fell in. I saw him crying just before I died. I'm sad that I died because we didn't get enough time together, really. But my death gave you the spark that you needed to lead Panem to peace.

I'm so incredibly proud of you. Katniss, the quiet, shy girl who just wanted her family to survive turned into Katniss, the Mockingjay and the leader of the rebellion. I've never been more proud of you.

I'll take care of Prim here in Heaven,

Madge


	15. Haymitch and Katniss

_Sorry about the long wait. Lots going on at the moment :)_

_Starkid – Rogues Are We_

A Letter: Haymitch and Katniss

Katniss,

Hey sweetheart. I'm sober. That's the most incredible thing I'll be writing in this letter, sorry.

Congratulations on winning the war for us all, even though the cost was great. Sorry about Prim, I was starting to like her. She had the strongest character I'd ever met apart from you. Birds of a feather, you two. And you did the best thing with Finnick. Peeta told me how he died and you did the right thing. He deserved a quick death and those mutts were vile. He'd appreciate it.

And you _finally_ realised about Peeta. He wasn't pretending, sweetheart. You should've understood that sooner, but hey, that's life isn't it? I'll see you at your wedding. I'll be walking you down the aisle.

See you around, Mockingjay,

Haymitch

P.S There is nothing, _nothing_ going on between me and Effie. Ok?

* * *

Haymitch,

Thank you, first of all, for getting me and Peeta out of both Arenas alive. Granted, the second time he was tortured and almost killed and hijacked, but he was alive. And I'll be forever in your debt for that.

You also helped me through the rebellion and tried to keep me on track in 13. I like to think that I helped you too, but you got over your drinking problem all on your own. Congratulations on your sobriety by the way, Effie told me.

You kept me sane, Haymitch and I think we might actually be friends now, rather than just Mentor and Tribute. I never thought I'd say that.

Bye bye,

Katniss


	16. Boggs and Katniss

_Boyce Avenue – Yellow (Coldplay Cover)_

_This story has almost 3,000 hits guys. I'm flattered, honestly. More than you can imagine. Wow... actual tears... I didn't think I was capable of that much emotion :')_

_Dizzy xx_

**A Letter:** Katniss and Boggs

Katniss,

Well done. You heeded my advice and continued into the Capitol. Admittedly, when I said trust no one, I didn't mean lie through your teeth to them all, but the overall effect was excellent. The rebellion succeeded. Thank you for taking care of my team in the Capitol after I was gone, you did a wonderful job – all missions have their losses and this was the most important mission of all.

Also, thank you for freeing my little boy from that underground prison that we called 13. He deserved to live freely wherever he chose and have lunch when he wanted and not have to learn to assemble a rifle before he could spell his name. You gave him – all of Panem – that freedom. You were like the daughter I never had and I'm proud of you.

Love,

Boggs

* * *

Boggs,

Thank you for understanding my situation in the Capitol and believing in me when no one else (not even myself) did. Your faith in me was one of the main causes of our success. As you lay dying in a huge pool of your blood, you were still fighting to win. First you gave me the holo, telling me to keep going to and break through the Capitol's defences, then you told me to kill Snow. I think you were the one person that understood my need to kill him and you even believed that I could. Thank you.

You were like a father to me during the rebellion and my time in 13. I'm not sure if you knew that, but there you have it. You were my father figure and my inspiration during the war. It was like you were channelling my actual, biological father. You were both fighters.

I miss you a lot and think of you all the time.

Katniss


	17. Finnick and Katniss

_Tyler Ward and Boyce Avenue – Fix You_

_Wow, this was actually a... challenge. I hate admitting that, but oh well :) This chapter was actually requested by Lally Popz. So thank you for that, Lally, and thank you for all your reviews :) Nearly 4,000 hits. Excitement to the max! Anyway, here you go. Finnick and Katniss. _

_Dizzy xx_

**A Letter: Finnick and Katniss**

Katniss,

Hey Mockingjay. I'm fine, before you ask. Everything's cool up here, I'm finally getting to know Prim (in a non-medical way)and I met Rue and your Dad. He's a great guy – he reminds me of Boggs a bit with his paternal protectiveness (and his skill with weapons and stuff).

I have a favour to ask. Please look after my dear Annie and our son. I know she can act crazy sometimes and you didn't really know her very well, but she was the love of my life and you need to take care of her. Her and my handsome son.

Don't be disappointed that I missed the end of the war – it was how I was meant to die. Don't worry; I saw your bravery from up here. Me and your Dad are so proud. Remember when we first met? Sorry if I scared you with my strategically placed knot.

Waiting with a sugar cube (but don't rush),

Finnick

* * *

Finnick,

I should've saved you in the Capitol, rather than leaving you to the mutts. Even worse, I didn't just leave you to the mutts – I set the holo on you as well. I basically killed you. Peeta says that it was quicker for you and better all round but I'm not so sure. Maybe you could've survived. I don't know, but I should've had your back like you had mine all the time we were friends.

On a more cheerful note, your baby boy is gorgeous. I don't say that sort of thing very often because I don't have the same knack with kids that Peeta does. Your boy, however, is intelligent and handsome and I can stand to be around him. Peeta says it's a miracle. He wants children someday, but I'm scared. Maybe I just need more time with yours to get used to it. Peeta likes that idea. I'll look after him and Annie. I'll protect them with my life. Mockingjay's promise.

I hope this promise will make up for my mistakes.

Your friend,

Katniss


	18. President Coin and Prim

_I'm really, really sorry that I've not uploaded in so long, there's so much going on. A while ago I might have mentioned my French writing assessment and how time consuming it was... That was nothing compared to my upcoming French speaking assessment. And guess when it is? On my birthday - Wednesday. It sucks :(_

_Alex Day – Good Morning Sunshine _

A Letter: President Coin and Prim

Miss Primrose Everdeen,

I never understood Katniss' love for you – I was an only child so I can't possible understand why you mean so much to her, you're just another child. But the important thing is that she killed me to avenge you. I do not understand. Snow enslaved all of Panem for years and years, killed hundreds of children in the Hunger Games and made Katniss' life miserable. I only killed you. Why are you worth so much more than all of the other children who died in the Arena? It doesn't make sense and it never will.

I'm not going to apologise – my actions were purely strategic and I regret nothing.

Yours sincerely,

President Alma Coin of District 13

President Coin,

I'm sorry that Katniss killed you because you killed me. I never wanted that. Honestly, you probably deserved it but there was too much death during the war and I hated watching Katniss turn into a depressed, feral monster after she killed you.

Just as an aside, could you not have chosen a slightly less painful death?

I'm sorry she killed you,

Prim x


	19. Effie and Mahogany

_Starlight Express – Rolling Stock_

_As requested… Some people's minds work in strange ways :P_

**A Letter:** Effie and Mahogany

Dearest, sweetest Effie,

Thank you for sticking up for me.

I love you, Mahogany.

P.S Sorry if this was too sappy.

* * *

Mahogany,

You are so beautiful. So dark and handsome.

Yours truly, Effie 3 xxx


	20. Prim and Buttercup

_Muse – Super Massive Black Hole_

_I wasn't in the mood for anything too serious tonight, sorry! _

**A Letter: **Prim and Buttercup

Buttercup,

Thank you for all those nights of comfort when Katniss was away at the Games, you helped me get through it, my little furry friend. Please don't treat Katniss too badly now, I know you didn't like her and she didn't like you but you need each other now, so be nice. For me?

Goodbye sweetie,

Prim x

* * *

Prim,

I miss you. Katniss wants to eat me.

Meow,

Buttercup


	21. Castor and Pollux

_Over 8,000 views this month. Not bad guys! :) If you have a second, why not review? It would make my day._

_Big D and the Kids Table – Describe the Sky_

**A Letter:** Castor and Pollux

Castor,

Thanks for saving me from the tunnels. I was incarcerated for five whole years under there and it was a living nightmare and you were my saviour. You seeing me like that was what turned us against the Capitol though, so I guess some good came from it. You saved my life but I couldn't reciprocate. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do. It hurts so much, knowing that no one knows what I'm thinking anymore.

Thank you for giving me a voice for the past few years,

Pollux

* * *

Pollux,

I know you couldn't save me. Everything's fine this end though so don't beat yourself up, you helped bring Panem to peace and you should be so proud of yourself. I'm proud of you. I know how much you hated those tunnels but you endured it one final time and it changed everything. It was definitely worthwhile. Finnick's here anyway, so I'm with friends. Don't worry about me. I know men aren't meant to say this sort of thing, but I love you. So much.

Congratulation bro,

Castor


	22. Finnick and Mags

_Cats – Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer_

_Results day – eek! _

**A Letter:** Finnick and Mags

Finn,

Hey Finn, how are things with Annie? Now, I have many regrets from my long life (namely killing children to get home) but I like to think that I made up for some of it by volunteering for Annie. I had no chance of winning those Games but I was going to die soon enough anyway. I had to save young Annie. If not for her sake then yours, Finn.

I'm really proud of you, by the way. We never said stuff like this to our Tributes so they didn't get cocky but I guess it doesn't matter much now. So, I'm proud of you. So, so proud.

Congratulations on Finnick Jr. I'm sure he'll be a huge comfort to Annie now, so you don't have to worry about either of them. Annie will be the perfect mother.

See you soon, Finn,

Mags

* * *

Mags,

I have no idea what to say… You're gone… Well, so am I, I guess. But you were always such a rock – a constant in my world of Capitol Tarts and dead Tributes and it makes no sense for you to be gone. I owe you so much, as does the whole of Panem. I, personally owe you Annie and Katniss and my own life. Panem owes you everything. If you hadn't sacrificed yourself, then Katniss would've run back into the fog and we wouldn't have our little Mockingjay.

I missed you a lot when we were in 13. I kept seeing things that reminded me of you, or of 4 and I would feel like crying, but I stayed strong for you. That's what you'd want.

Thank you for Annie. I owe you my world.

Finnick


	23. Finnick and Annie

_It's one o clock in the morning ("Explain yourselves!" (Sorry, just a little Harry Potter reference there. It's from The Philosopher's Stone when Harry and Hermione get caught up the Astronomy Tower at one o clock in the morning when they were giving Norbert away and McGonagall says: "It's one o clock in the morning! Explain yourselves!" To which Harry and Hermione go "Asdfihjkvzxcdllkhgjrtyplqws!" Because they can't tell McGonagall about Norbert or they'll get Hagrid in trouble. Wow, this small explanation of a reference is going to be longer than my actual chapter :/)) so there isn't a Song of the Chapter – Sorry! I might make one up. Ok here goes…_

_Bob the Builder – Mambo No. 5 (If you don't know what this song is, go and YouTube it – I insist! You won't regret it… I have it on my iPod…)_

_One other thing… I cried writing this chapter, mainly because I think I've very recently fallen in love with a real guy (as opposed to a fictional character) and I can't imagine – even at this early stage – losing him. Annie would be so distraught after losing Finnick, with only the hope of her son to keep her going. ***Empathy***_

_Jeez, I'm in one hell of a talkative mood tonight!_

_Dizzy xx_

_P.S. Please, please feel free to tell me your opinions, I love hearing them. Even when you use ENTIRELY UNNECESSARY SHOUTY CAPITALS! Ciao!_

_P.P.S. I promise my next Author's Note will be shorter (probably because I'll be doing it at a more sensible time of night (It's now 1:30. Yay for burning the midnight oil!)_

**A Letter:** Finnick and Annie

My sweet, brown haired girl,

I love you so much. Never doubt that simple fact. When I went to the Capitol, I only wanted to make the world a better place for us to live in. We wouldn't have to hide our love from the Capitol anymore and we'd be happy. The Hunger Games would be no more and we could start a proper family, have kids, knowing they would grow up safe and happy.

But it seems that my death was necessary for victory. It was nearly painless, you'll be glad to hear. Quicker and easier than falling asleep – just a slight twinge and then… nothing. I thought of you in my final moments; I thought of your radiance, your fiery spirit and your beautiful, beautiful heart. The one you said was mine forever.

Finally, I understand that some days you just want to curl up and let go for a few hours, but please, love, stay strong for our gorgeous baby boy. He needs you and you need him. Be there for each other. I'll be here waiting for you.

But do take your time,

Forever yours,

Finn

* * *

Finnick (Senior, of course),

He looks like you. Just like you. He has your eyes, your smile, your hair, your sense of humour… He's a miniature you. He helps keep me grounded most days. Even if I just want to cry until I wither up, one look into his eyes – _your _eyes – and I'm back, staying on Earth for our child. _Our child_. Those are two magical words; a pairing I never thought could be together.

I still hear you, even though you're gone. I hear you in the whispers of the salty wind; I hear you in the crash of the waves that we used to swim in; I hear you in the cry of the seagulls. I hear you everywhere and each time I feel a fresh stab of pain, like I've been bereaved all over again. The worst part is that I know I'll never be able to let go and the grief will never subside – such was my love for you.

They don't call me mad anymore (no one wants to insult the widow), but the truth is I don't think I was ever mad, no one understood me except you. I was only ever mad for you.

I'm going to stop pouring my heart out now because I'll cry even more and little Finn will get confused and upset. I wish you were here to hold my hand so we could take this new familial journey together, but it wasn't to be. I'll be down here a bit longer. Wait for me – preferably with some sugar.

Annie x


End file.
